All For Me
by Junk Mans Daughter
Summary: When Kagome comes back home from America she's a changed girl. She has some new tricks, & Inuyasha's about to find out how his innocent little Kagome isn't as innocent as he thought.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha; just the personalities that I've created. :D

**A/N:** This fan fic is pretty much short and to the point. I just wanted to create something that dealt with sex. So, guys _MATURE_ audiences only. Enjoyyy; haha.

* * *

Biting down on the inside of my mouth I remove the rest of the hair off of my pussy. Running my fingers over my bare cunt I smile in satisfaction. I'd been attempting to shave my vagina for the past 2 hours and I finally had it bare. Rinsing any of the excess hairs off I see my clit twinkle at me.

Running my nail against my clit a shutter runs through my body and I pinch it lightly. Moaning I push my finger inside of my pussy and I begin to finger myself with three fingers.

'_God I wish he was here._'

Throwing my head back I let out a long moan, and insert another digit. I continue to thrust in and out while my other hand begins to play with my nipple. The hard nub is twisted and pulled while my pussy grows wetter.

"Kagome?" my mom calls through the door.

Gasping I harvest a moan and bite down on my lip.

"Y-Ye-Yes mom?"

"Are you okay in there honey? I heard some strange noises."

"I'm fine Mom," gasping I clasp my wet hand over my mouth and realize that my pussy juices are being pressed against my mouth.

"Well alright, Inuyasha's in your room waiting."

'_He is?_'

Smiling I suck the juices off of my fingers and wrap a towel around my body. Not bothering to put anything underneath I check myself in the mirror quickly.

I have a heart shaped face, snow white skin, wet wavy midnight blue waste length hair, wide hazel eyes with thick black lashes, high cheek bones, plump rose red lips, a thin frame with DD breasts, and I'm 4'9.

Yes, I'm very short; but my breasts make up for it.

Inuyasha is my 'boy friend' from the feudal era, and surprisingly I haven't seen him for a whole two months. My family and I went off to America to visit my cousin Janis. And that's when I discovered that I am extremely kinky. The people in America are so different compared to the Japanese. American girls are so free, letting there breasts hang out and half of them are having sex with any one.

You could say my cousin Janis influenced me, because the first night that we spent the night at her house me and her watched a porno. And that's when I started masturbating. I experienced so many new things in America; I had a three-some with my cousin and her girl friend, and you know what I realized over there? I wanted to save myself for Inuyasha; I had a chance to give my virginity to a couple a guys. But I refused. Janis told me that she thinks that I should just bang Inuyasha and see what happens. And, that's what I'm about to do.

Making sure that the towel was a little to small I open the door and head down the hall way. Twisting the knob to my bed room door I step inside.

Looking around I see Inuyasha sitting in my window sill and immediately my nipples grow hard.

Inuyasha has a sharp face, sun kissed skin, straight silver waste length hair that I want to pull on, gray triangular dog ears sit on top of his head, narrow honey colored eyes, thin tan lips that I want to kiss, a muscular frame that I want to hold on too, an 8-pack, and he's about 6'5.

He's wearing his usual traditional red Japanese clothing, and ya know what? It would look better on my floor.

"Inuyasha!" I say his name excitedly and run over to him.

Throwing my arms around his neck I hug him tightly making sure that I'm pressed up against him.

"K-Ka-Kagome," he stutters.

Blushing a little I feel his arms snake around my waste and hug me back, "I've missed you," I whisper.

Feeling his lips at the top of my fore head he kisses it.

Sighing I pull my face out of his reach and look up at him, "Inuyasha can you lift me up so that I can be at eye level?" I ask innocently.

"Keh, whatever wench."

Lifting me up, I immediately wrap my legs around his waste.

'_I hope he can feel my wetness._'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"When I was in America I realized something."

"And?"

"Well," placing my head at the crook of his neck I wait for his response.

"Spit it out already!" he says impatiently.

I wonder if he can smell the fluid that just seeped out on to my inner thighs.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable by just being in a towel," that's when I feel his cock pressing against my inner thigh, "but sometimes when you yell at me it makes me so wet Inuyasha. And when I was in America I discovered that I want you inside of me; I tried so many new things there! And I could have slept with any one, but God I wanted to wait for you."

That's when I realized that I was rambling and that he was glaring at me.

"I-In-Inuyasha?"

"You stupid girl, jeez."

"Wha-," but I never got to finish for he threw me on my bed.

Growling he yanks the towel off of me and looks me over, "I never get enough of your tits Kagome."

Squeezing them I feel his claws press firmly into my breasts. Moaning I arch up against Inuyasha's hard cock, hoping that he will catch the hint.

Running his thumps over my nipples he pinches them hard while I cry out in pleasure.

"Say it Kagome."

"Say what?" I moan.

"My name!" he growls.

That's when his eyes flash red, and then my clit begins to throb. I love it rough, and God I hope that he's about to fuck me.

"Inuyasha," I moan as he slides four fingers into me.

"Say it again bitch," he whispers harshly.

Bucking against his clawed hands he rubs my throbbing clit with his thumb while the other fingers are at work fingering me.

"Faster, please Inuyasha."

Smirking he fingers me until I throw my head back. Feeling the edge of my release coming I wine as he pulls his fingers out. He never finished! Panting like a women in labor I watch him suck my juices off of his fingers and he removers his garments.

Looking over his body I immediately begin to press my hips toward his cock. His cock is HUGE. I'd say 10 inches, give or take a little. And his balls are bigger than the average golf ball.

'_All of that cum in there, all for me_,' I shutter at the thought.

He grasps my hips, and I feel his claws penetrating the skin but it only turns me on more. I can feel that my cheeks are on fire, and my body is buzzing with need. He slams his dick inside of me and all I can do is mewl and arch against him. I never imagined that my pussy would have to stretch this much, but the pains easing away and now all I can feel is pleasure. Inuyasha's cock is slamming in and out of me and by placing my hands on his firm ass I can feel the muscles tightening and loosening with every thrust. Beads of sweat begin to drip down his chest as my pussy grows tighter around his cock. Growling Inuyasha slams into my harder, I can feel his balls hitting my outside and all I can bring myself to do is open my legs wider for him. My tits are bouncing and I think they were once hypnotizing Inuyasha cause now he won't stop.

"Inuyasha," I moan, "I'm so close."

"Pump for my seed bitch," he growls at me.

My body goes on edge and I tightly wrap my legs around him trying to swallow his dick inside of me. Clawing at his back I arch into him and scream. Cuming on his dick he doesn't stop as my pussy clasps his rock hard cock. It's growing inside of me and soon after my orgasm he releases his seed. But that doesn't stop him he wants it down inside of me; he wants me to be only his.

His pace slows down, and eventually he rolls off of me. Sitting up on to my elbows I look down my body and see a mixture of our juices easing out of my pussy.

Inuyasha's cock rests at my hip and it's still shooting out cum every so often. All he does is raise an eye brow at me as my hand wraps around his cock.

And you know what happened after that?

Inuyasha wasn't only my boy friend, but now he's also my _lover_…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Welllll, that's all for now! :) I hope that I turned some one on ((and if I did please send me a review or something letting me know)). If you have any ideas for an upcoming fan fic just send them to me and I most defiantly check them out. :D So please don't forget to _REVIEW_.


End file.
